


Christmas Cookies

by whomii2



Series: POI Holiday fic (unrelated) [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Crack, Gen, Holidays, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese tries some of Harold's cookies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

Finch wasn’t at his computer when John entered the room, but the presence of Bear indicated he was somewhere in the library.

While waiting for his return, John noticed a Tupperware container of cookies on the nearby table. So he thought he would try one. John quickly regretted his decision. The brightly decorated cookie was dry and gritty and had a very unappealing taste. John was surprised Finch would buy such a cookie knowing his usually impeccable taste. John was contemplating just spitting the cookie out when he heard an odd sound behind him. Turning, he saw Harold had finally made an appearance. He was giving John a strange look, and opened his mouth to say something before apparently changing his mind.

Reese’s heart sank at Finch’s expression. Was Harold upset that John had taken one of his cookies? Usually Finch was very generous and didn’t mind sharing. Were they special cookies? Perhaps some sort of organic bran cookie? Or maybe Finch had baked them himself (that might explain the taste). Choking down the last of the distasteful cookie, John made an excuse and then hastily exited the library, embarrassed at being caught with his hand almost literally in the cookie jar and wondering how he could make it up to Harold. Tea and donuts?

Harold watched John’s hasty exit with a rather pensive expression, wondering at CIA survival training. In the future he must ensure that Reese took sufficient breaks to catch more frequent meals if the cookies were that appealing to him. Going over to the Tupperware he removed one of the cookies and tossed it to Bear, musing that maybe the gourmet dog treats were tastier than they looked (though he wasn’t going to test that theory) 


End file.
